


Takes A Part Of Me

by gingifere



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingifere/pseuds/gingifere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Leonard needs to take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes A Part Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 [km_anthology](http://km-anthology.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Role Reversal. Huge thanks to [Shabzilla](http://shabzilla.livejournal.com/) for the beta <3

Over the years Leonard has spent a lot of time studying Jim and the subtle nuances of his personality, from the sunny jackass persona he presents to the media dogs to the intelligent, hardworking Captain who would give his life for the men and women who serve aboard the _Enterprise_ in a heartbeat.

And then there’s the more private side of Jim that only the senior crew get to see during their weekly poker sessions or the ridiculously competitive chess matches he has with Spock. Leonard is aware too that Jim meets regularly with Uhura for language lessons, that he’s learning how to make speciality Russian dishes with Chekov in exchange for teaching him self defence. And then there are the fencing lessons with Sulu that regularly lead to the pair of goddamn idiots turning up in Leonard’s sickbay with bruises and bloody noses.

Leonard’s favourite side of Jim is the one where he gets to take total control, when Jim lets Leonard tie him up and take control, lets him stop being the Captain for a few hours. The fact that it turns them both on when Jim is so desperate for release that he’ll promise anything is an added bonus.

And right now, all Leonard can think of is two nights ago when he’d taken Jim from behind against the mirror in the bathroom he shared with Spock, Jim’s eyes so dilated that the blue was almost invisible. But he can’t even do anything because they’re on a diplomatic mission and the _Enterprise_ have to get them to sign with the Federation or there’ll be war. 

But _fuck_ , Leonard thinks slouching back against the wall of the ballroom. His shoes are starting to pinch and he’s desperately wishing for a decent tumbler of whiskey because the piss poor excuse of champagne that the Ycradans are serving tastes how he imagines horse piss would. It’s been a long week, him and Jim barely having time for anything more than a quick makeout session and even quicker blowjob what with all the time Jim had been spending in talks with the Ycradan’s prime minister. And Jim’s starting to look a little worn around the edges, mouth pulled down into a tense line as he ducks in and out of the main hall where they’d been staging the talks.

It’s when Jim had barely touched his dinner the night before that Leonard had begun to make his plans.

But right now he’s spent most of the evening trying to avoid Ambassador Castletian who’d decided pretty early on in their mission that Leonard would make an excellent dancer, and Jesus, he may be part of the diplomatic party but that doesn’t mean he has jump to their every whim. Leonard’s considering sneaking off back onto the ship, maybe cracking open that bottle of Makers 46 bourbon Boyce had given him for surviving the first half of their first mission, when Jim enters the room and Leonard feels his body flood with desire.

The Ycradans had expressed an interest in seeing what formal wear looks like on Earth and Jim, who reminds Leonard of a puppy sometimes in his enthusiasm for everything, had jumped at the idea and insisted that all and sundry make an effort to “represent the Federation, yo” in some old fashioned suit and ties. 

He watches as Jim makes his way across the room, his bright Captain’s smile in full force as he shakes hands and flirts. Leonard admires the way the light from the chandelier catches in Jim’s hair, highlighting the blonde streaks from their last shore leave to Risa, and how the sharp cut of his suit accents the long length of his legs. He remembers this morning fondly, before the Ambassador had insisted that the Jim Kirk show begin, the gentle slip-slide of their bodies as they’d fucked against the bathroom wall.

Jim glances up suddenly and catches Leonard’s gaze, eyes glittering with the same desire Leonard can feel arousal coursing through his veins. Jim smiles ever so slightly and runs his tongue over his lips before his attention is caught by Spock. 

Two minutes later Leonard’s PADD chimes softly with a message and he surreptitiously slides it out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. The message is short and concise, a simple, _Meet me in our rooms in fifteen?_. Leonard allows himself a small smirk before he begins to plan his exit.

~ ~ ~

Undressing Jim has always been a treat for Leonard, mainly because it turns Jim on so much. But Leonard’s particular favourite is peeling Jim out of the suits Starfleet PR insist he wears to all their damn functions back on earth. He starts with Jim’s jacket and waistcoat first, slides them over the broad line of Jim’s shoulders, peeling them down the lean muscles of his arms before he chucks it on the floor behind him. Next he slips the buttons on Jim’s shirt open, making sure to run his fingers along the sharp jut of Jim’s collar bone, smirks at the shuddery moan Jim lets out. The shirt pools in a puddle around Jim’s feet leaving him topless and Leonard leans forward until Jim is spread out across the desk like some high school fantasy. Leonard runs a finger across one of Jim’s nipples, relishes the whimper Jim lets out, before pressing the full length of his body against him. 

Jim is as hard as he is, and just as desperate based on the way he’s trying to slide his hands underneath Leonard’s shirt, and lick his way into Leonard’s mouth. 

“Hold on a sec,” Leonard murmurs, eyes glinting with amusement and desire. “If I’m gonna get us both off against this wall here, we’re gonna need some lube.”

“I know,” Jim hisses, running his tongue up the line of Leonard’s throat. “Which is why you’ll find a sachet of lube in my back pocket.”

“I knew there was a reason Starfleet gave you your own ship,” Leonard says with a smile. He unbuckles Jim’s belt before sliding his slacks down his long lean legs until they pool around his feet. Jim’s cock is a hard line against his underwear, a damp spot growing from where the wet head of his cock is pressed against it and Leonard is so turned on that he’s shaking.

“Mm, you trying to say Starfleet only wants me for my ass Bones?” Jim rasps trying to kick his shoes off so he can try to slide his dress pants off from where they’re tangled around his ankles. 

Leonard snorts and slides Jim’s pants off, chucking them across the floor to where the rest of their clothes are growing in a steady pile. He walks Jim back across the room until he’s pressed against the wall, both of them ignoring the bed.

“You know as well as I do that Starfleet keeps you for your ridiculously high IQ and the fact that you’ve saved the world on at least three separate occasions. Now, quit moving so I can fuck you, make you so desperate for it you’ll do anything,” Bones hisses against the side of Jim’s face as he runs his hand under the top of Jim’s underpants and wraps it tight around Jim’s dick. 

Jim whines low in his throat at the first ouch of Leonard’s hand, bucks his hips until Leonard slides his underwear down his lean thighs and down and off, and he’s holding the full length of Jim’s cock. Jim’s panting against Leonard’s throat, lush mouth open in a moan and Leonard leans forward until he can press his lips against Jim’s, and then they’re kissing deep and dirty. 

He pulls back slightly and runs his tongue along the sharp line of Jim’s jaw until he reaches his ear. Jim sighs and tips his head back so that Leonard can suck a bruise into the side of his throat.

“Been thinkin’ about this since you walked in with that damn suit. Couldn’t stop imagining how pretty you look takin’ my cock. Always so proud of the way you’re so professional, how you protect your crew no matter what,” Leonard says, wrapping his hand along the line of Jim’s cock, the head flushed and swollen and so fucking perfect that Leonard can feel his mouth water. “But when you’re with me, I’m in control, right? I call the shots, and you don’t have to think about anything or anyone. And I know you ain’t been lookin’ after yourself recently, maybe skipping meals, barely sleeping more than four hours since we came down to this damn planet. So right here, right now, you let me call the shots, ok?”

Jim nods jerkily, eyes wide and vulnerable and Leonard feels a flush of love and affection along with the familiar lust. He slides his own slacks and underwear open and down, suddenly desperate to feel that cock pressed against his own. Leonard slides open the packet of lube and slicks up his hand good and proper before wrapping a hand around them both. 

The first slide of his hand makes them both moan, Jim bucking up sharply, and Leonard runs his thumb along the head of Jim’s cock, catches a drop of come and smirks when Jim lets out a low moan. He presses Jim further against the wall and uses the remnants of the lube to get his fingers slippery, before pressing one and then two fingers inside of Jim.

And then it’s all hungry kisses and biting bruises, Jim riding Leonard’s fingers hard and desperately, his whimpers steadily growing. When Jim begins to whine, Leonard stops and slides his fingers out of Jim and replaces them with his cock, smirking when Jim makes a noise of protest.

“Hush darlin’,” he breathes, biting and sucking along Jim’s lower lip as he slowly slides in. It’s hot and tight and so fucking perfect that Leonard has to close his eyes so that he doesn’t come from the sight of Jim’s blissed out expression and flushed cheeks alone. 

Leonard slides a hand down Jim’s stomach until he can wrap it around Jim’s cock where he begins to stroke, slow at first because he likes to make Jim beg, and then faster when Jim begins to pant. They’re both rushed and a little desperate, and it’s so perfect that Leonard has to tell Jim, has to let him know how perfect this is and how Jim is his and nothing can ever change that, right before Jim shudders and comes. 

The sight of Jim tipping his head back as he comes, cheeks flushed red and his eyes a slither of blue has Leonard tipping over the edge as he presses a biting mark against the side of Jim’s neck.


End file.
